stalkers_italian_icefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jaxswim/this is what LIIIIIIIIEEEEEES feel like
5: Gwen Stefani - This Is What The Truth Feels Like Release Date: March 18 Peak Position (US Albums): #1 ' ' General Review In the slew of unfortunate events that transpired this year, 2016 brought with it one shining bright spot: the return of Gwen Stefani. Though between-era singles "Baby Don't Lie", "Spark the Fire", and "Shine" were released last year, Stefani's first album since 2006's The Sweet Escape was made available in March. The album carries a very distinct connection to Stefani's widely publicized personal life, considering her divorce with ex-husband Gavin Rossdale and following relationship with Blake Shelton. In response, This Is What The Truth Feels Like is largely about recovery and rebirth. There are few moments of honest reflection on the record, in their place upbeat tracks about new love, but these moments do stand out with Stefani's trademark songwriting. This Is What The Truth Feels Like is an album that not only asked to be made, it needed to be made. Stefani brings her audience right into her personal struggles and triumphant victories with this album and it is worth the ride. Track-By-Track *''Misery'' - Despite its title, this upbeat track is a great opener to an overall happy album. This track isn't among the most mature on the album, but it is bubbly, fun, and lighthearted, showcasing Stefani's resilience in a danceable song. * You're My Favorite - Over a Melanie Martinez-esque beat, Stefani sings about finding her "favorite" partner in a strangely dark-sounding song. This track happens to be a bit bland, but in no way does it detract from the album as a whole. * Where Would I Be? - Complete, classic Gwen Stefani. This 1960s-sounding quirky pop song is insanely fun and catchy all the way through. Stefani has a way of keeping her listeners guessing with her melodies, and perhaps no song on the album shows this off better than Where Would I Be?. This track will be stuck in your head for weeks and you won't be upset about it. * Make Me Like You - This track is bonafide disco heaven. "Why'd you have to go and make me like you?", Stefani asks over a glittering Mattman & Robin-produced beat. This song is certainly about new lover Blake Shelton, and if the emotions presented are any indication, she truly loves him. * Truth - The title track is a moment of honest confession on the positive side. Stefani is eternally grateful for the new love she has found and softly lets the world know through the title of the album, which is the main lyric in this song. Truth is very simple, very honest, and very touching. * Used to Love You - As a lead single, this was a risky choice. Used to Love You is a slower song somewhere between a ballad and a reminiscent midtempo, but the overwhelming emotions in this song steal the show. There is sadness, there is confusion, there is regret, there is angst, there is anger, there is loneliness... all present in 3:47. This is a definite highlight of the album and the first song that deals with breakup rather than new love. * Send Me a Picture - This is an odd song, to say the least. In the midst of raw emotions that permeate this album, Send Me a Picture is a song about... sending nudes? The song is kind of dark and mysterious but its meaning is very easily found: "Cause I've been waiting such a long time/To get you right in front of these eyes/So send me a picture". The weirdest part of all is that it isn't totally cringey. * Red Flag ''- There are a couple songs that scream Gwen Stefani on this album, and this is one of them. No other pop star could handle the dynamic rhythms, the rapping-to-singing, and the overall swagger needed to tie it together. The song kind of lacks melody but it isn't a large problem considering half of it isn't sung. Lyrically, the song reflects on the relationship with Rossdale and how Stefani overlooked all the red flags. * ''Asking 4 It ''- The one collaboration on ''This Is What The Truth Feels Like ''is with trap king Fetty Wap on this track. ''Asking 4 It ''is an urban dance song, but lacks identity. Britney Spears could just as believably sing this song and that is not usually something to be said of Gwen Stefani songs. * ''Naughty ''- In my mind, ''Naughty ''and ''Red Flag make the perfect rap-sung duo on this album. Naughty ''is more specifically about Rossdale's mistakes in his relationship with Stefani and calls him out for treating her badly. The song has a very climactic feel to it, like it's really staging a battle between the two ex-lovers. It is a fun listen for sure. * ''Me Without You - ''While the least interesting of the confessional songs on the album, ''Me Without You ''is still a crucial piece at this point. Stefani feels strong, even alone, and "things are about to get real good". Sonically, this track is a pretty straightforward ballad with a heavier chorus, but there isn't a ton to say about it. * ''Rare ''- Ah, ''Rare. From the guitar riff opening, you know you're in for a ride. Rare ''is among the most perfect love songs I've ever heard. It balances sentiment with joy, emotion with danceability, and tearful gratefulness with wild happiness. It's extremely catchy and has wonderful production. I'll leave off with a lyric that describes the song itself: "You're rare/And I'm loving every second, don't you know?" '''Best Track:' Rare/Used to Love You Worst Track: You're My Favorite Why You Should Buy This Album: Gwen Stefani's return after a decade of solo silence is not one to be missed. Though some spots on the album don't shine as bright as others, this is purely a Gwen album and brings to the table everything that made her great when she was younger. From danceable pop choruses to overwhelmingly emotional climaxes, this album represents a full rebirth after total destruction. Send her some love. Category:Blog posts